Uloga bosanskog srednjovjekovlja u izgradnji bosanskohercegovačkog identiteta
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Poznato je da je XIX stoljeće vrijeme probuđenih nacionalnih pokreta i rađanje nacionalnih historiografija u Evropi, pa i na prostoru jugoistočne Evrope. U skladu s tim, historija srednjovjekovne Bosne uklapana je u velikodržavne projekte, postupkom lišenim dosezanja naučne istine, a u cilju ostvarenja vlastitih nacionalnih interesa. U pristupu sintezi bosanskog srednjovjekovlja primjenjivan je tradicionalni metod XIX stoljeća i prve polovine XX stoljeća, utemeljen na jednostranoj analizi izvorne građe, s težištem na političkom okviru historijskog razvoja, dinastičko-vladarskim hronološkim slijedom. Ovim sintezama bila je zajednička samo dimenzija historijskog.Vesna Mušeta-Aščerić, Za novi pristup bosanskom srednjovjekovlju. u: Naučni skup. Bosna i Hercegovina prije i poslije ZAVNOBiH-a (ur. Muhamed Filipović), Sarajevo: ANUBiH, Posebna izdanja, vol. CXXIV, 2007, 330. Da bi se bosansko srednjovjekovlje sagledalo u cjelini, prije svega treba imati u vidu državnost srednjovjekovne Bosne koja se ogleda u jasno omeđenom državnom teritoriju, domaćoj vladarskoj dinastiji i njihovoj vladarskoj ideologiji, političkim tijelima, odnosno državnom aparatu, te međunarodnim odnosima Bosne sa susjedima i drugim evropskim zemljama. Uz to, ne manje važna je specifična kultura i umjetnost, kulturna baština i duhovnost. Polazeći od činjenice da su prostor i vrijeme dvije osnovne historijske dimenzije, uz utvrđivanje vremena trajanja, pitanje prostora je prva važna komponenta u određivanju osobenosti bosanskog srednjovjekovlja. U skladu s tim, postavlja se pitanje vremenskog okvira u kojem se može govoriti o bosanskom srednjovjekovlju. Koji je to prostor koji se najviše poklapa sa prostorom savremene Bosne i kako je on nastao? Period od VII do IX stoljeća najznačajniji je period u historiji južnoslavenskih naroda, pa i Bosne. To je period uspostavljanja stalne političke vlasti, odnosno period formiranja samostalnih država. Bosna je u ranom srednjem vijeku imala organizovanu stalnu političku vlast kao i drugi Slaveni, najprije u okviru Avarskog carstva, a od kraja VIII stoljeća kroz posve samostalan politički razvoj.Nada Klaić, Srednjovjekovna Bosna. Zagreb: 1994, 27. Dakle, početak bosanskog srednjovjekovlja treba staviti u vremenski okvir koji započinje sa VII stoljećem, a ne X stoljećem, kako se do sada uzimalo, a završava krajem XVI stoljeća, kada su Osmanlije osvojile cjelokupni društveni prostor srednjovjekovne Bosne. Periodizacija bosanskog srednjovjekovlja se stoga ne može vezivati za određene datume, nego se moraju uzeti u obzir promjene u strukturi njenog ukupnog društvenog razvoja, a te promjene nisu se dešavale preko noći, niti u toku jedne godine. Prostorni razvoj bosanske srednjovjekovne države nije bio ravnomjeran, niti je bio na svim područjima jednako trajan. Najčvršćim je bio u centralnom dijelu, jezgri budućeg bosanskog kraljevstva, a najosjetljiviji na prostoru prema njenim istočnim i zapadnim susjedima. Imajući u vidu postojanje političkog i društvenog prostora, jasno je da je politički prostor rednjovjekovne Bosne bio onaj što su ga obuhvatale i određivale granice bosanske države, dok je društveni prostor širi prostor koji je u srednjem vijeku stalno ili privremeno ulazio u okvire državnog teritorija. Stoga je osnovicu etnokulturnog identiteta srednjovjekovne Bosne činio njen društveni, a ne politički prostor. U formiranju bosanskog političkog, pa i društvenog prostora geografski razlozi su odigrali presudnu ulogu. Ovaj prostor predstavlja zasebnu, geografski specifičnu cjelinu prepoznatljivu i po svom položaju u regionu. Duga kulturno-politička tradicija također je bitno utjecala na formiranje ovog prostora kao zasebnog, pa se jedna od osnovnih crta bosanskog srednjovjekovlja ogleda u naslijeđenosti i kontinuitetu. Naime, u temelje bosanskog srednjovjekovlja, pored slavenske, ugrađena je ilirska i avarska baština. Ko su onda stanovnici srednjovjekovne Bosne i kako se oni nazivaju? U latinskim i ćirilskim izvorima za stanovnike srednjovjekovne Bosne pojavljuje se naziv Bosnenses i Bošnjanin. Zanimljivo je tumačenje nekih autora o nazivu Bošnjanin. Naziv Bošnjanin za T. Raukara ima sadržajno slojevit opseg koji je odraz društvene i državne samostalnosti srednjovjekovne Bosne. Prije svega, po njemu taj termin označava vjersku pripadnost Crkvi bosanskoj, potom je to obilježje za bosansku vlastelu, odnosno staleško obilježje i na kraju, to je pripadnost koja je uključivala svakog stanovnika Bosne bez obzira na njegovu stalešku ili vjersku pripadnost. Dakle, termin Bošnjanin, po ovom autoru, označavao je izrazito teritorijalnu, ali ne i etničku pripadnost. Autor također ističe da je državna i vjerska zasebnost srednjovjekovne Bosne pojačavala upotrebu bosanskog imena, ali da “nije bilo kriterijem narodnosne pripadnosti”.Tomislav Raukar, Hrvatsko srednjovjekovlje, Zagreb: 1997, 285, 298. nap. 67. Svijest o političkoj i društvenoj zasebnosti, kao i zasebnoj etničkoj pripadnosti, međutim, bila je prisutna kod stanovnika srednjovjekovne Bosne. “Srednjovjekovni Bosanci se nigdje njezina imena ne odriču (Bosne), niti se zaklanjaju iza slavenske pripadnosti, šta više, oni svoje bošnjaštvo svugdje samosvjesno ističu i zapisuju”.Marko Šunjić, Bosna i Venecija, odnosi u XIV i XV st. Sarajevo: 1996, 386. Čak i uz imena robova kupljenih u Bosni redovno je zabilježeno da su “de genere et natione Bossinensium”. Dok “svijest o pripadnosti zajedničkom pojmu hrvatskog naroda u sklopu srednjovjekovnog društvenog ustrojstva još nije mogla postati općom za glavninu ljudi na hrvatskom prostoru, pa će se to zbiti tek u razdoblju nacionalne integracije”,T. Raukar, Hrvatsko srednjovjekovlje, Zagreb, 1997, 520. u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni je situacija bila obrnuta. Isto tako, dok se ime hrvatske jezgre nije uspjelo proširiti na cjelokupnom prostoru koji je ušao u sastav hrvatske države, uostalom kao i kod istočnih susjeda, dotle je u Bosni tokom srednjeg vijeka bosansko ime obuhvatalo cjelokupan politički prostor. Zašto bosanska etnička pripadnost nestaje u XIX stoljeću – “zasluga” pripada romantičarskim gledištima i nacionalnim homogenizacijama naših susjeda u okviru kojih je nestajao bosanski duh. Kada je riječ o zasebnosti političkog prostora, treba naglasiti da je samostalni politički razvoj srednjovjekovna Bosna započela u VII stoljeću i nisu ga prekinuli ni Hrvati ni Srbi svojim dolaskom potkraj VIII stoljeća na svoj današnji etnički prostor. U vezi s tim, zanimljivo je mišljenje T. Raukara koji u okviru razmatranja rubnih područja srednjovjekovne Hrvatske uz Istru i Dubrovnik ubraja i Bosnu. Međutim od ovih prethodnih “među rubna područja koja su stvarala širi društveni prostor hrvatskog srednjovjekovlja, Bosna se temeljito razlikovala bitnim značajkama: državnom i dinastičkom samostalnošću, te društvenom i vjerskom zasebnošću”.Isto, 281. Najznačajniji izvori za dokazivanje državne i dinastičke samostalnosti srednjovjekovne Bosne, pored pisanih dokumenata, jesu politički simboli moći. Na to ukazuje jasan heraldički sistem koji je posjedovala srednjovjekovna Bosna. Bosanski kraljevi posjedovali su krunu i grb, dva značajna politička simbola moći.Srećko M. Džaja, Bosansko srednjovjekovlje kroz prizmu bosanske krune, grba i biskupije. Sarajevo: Jukić, 15, 1985, 86, 90 Sam čin Tvrtkovog krunisanja nije samo formalni akt uzdizanja u vladarskoj hijerarhiji, nego i stvarni odraz teritorijalnog opsega i unutrašnje stabilnosti države. Bosna je nakon Tvrtkovog krunisanja postala važan faktor u međunarodnim odnosima, a kraljev dvor mjesto diplomatske aktivnosti država koje su Bosnu morale uzimati kao ozbiljnog učesnika u zbivanjima tog doba. Međunarodni ugovori koje je Bosna sklapala sa Dubrovnikom, Venecijom i Ugarskom ukazuju na pravne domete državnog i dinastičkog suvereniteta. Bosanski kralj je uživao međunarodnu reputaciju, a dinastija Kotromanića bila je u rodbinskim vezama sa vodećim vladarskim i plemićkim porodicama tog doba. Bosansko plemstvo prilagodilo se vremenu u kojem je živjelo; trgovalo je i putovalo, ženilo se iz uglednih plemićkih porodica van Bosne, sudjelovalo u viteškim turnirima van zemlje, stjecalo strane titule i status po časnih građana, imalo svoje dvorove, kancelarije sa školovanim dijacima i sl.V. Mušeta-Aščerić, Za novi pristup bosanskom srednjovjekovlju, 339. 9 M. Šunjić, Bosna i Venecija, 385 Kakav je status u srednjovjekovnoj Evropi imala bosanska država najbolje govori činjenica da je “njezinom propašću izazvan ozbiljan poremećaj svjetskog poretka i odnosa snaga u njemu. Izvještavajući Firencu o tome Venecija (14. VI 1463.) konstatira kako pred očima svijeta gori jedno ugledno kraljevstvo”.M. Šunjić, Bosna i Venecija, 385 Društvena zasebnost srednjovjekovne Bosne oblikovala se na autohtonim etnoosnovama, na stjecištu istočnih i zapadnih utjecaja, a izražavala se kroz bosansku pismenost (jezik i književnost), kulturu i umjetnost, te osobene vjerske prilike. Bosanci su imali svoj bosanski jezik, iz kojeg je proizišlo bosansko pismo kao njegov grafički izraz. Podatak zabilježen u Ankoni 1453. godine, «kako su dva brata Bosanca obavila izvjestan posao, pri čemu im je kao prevodilac poslužio tamošnji stanovnik, također Bosanac, poznavalac, kako je rekao talijanskog, bosanskog i slavenskog jezika», za M. Šunjića je nepobitan dokaz o postojanju bosanskog jezika.Isto, 387. U dosadašnjoj literaturi o bosanskom srednjovjekovnom pismu većina autora vodi raspravu o tome kakvo je to pismo, ali je u pozadini svih tih rasprava bilo, ustvari, pitanje čije je to pismo. Do danas je u nauci ostao sporan i naziv ovog pisma. Bosansko srednjovjekovno pismo najprije je nazivano srpskom ćirilicom, odnosno dijelom ćirilice istočnog tipa, sa nekim grafijskim i pravopisnim osobenostimaB. Nedeljković, O ‘bosančici’. Prilozi za književnost, jezik, istoriju i folklor, Beograd: 1955, sv. 3-4; P. Đorđić, Istorija srpske ćirilice. Beograd: 1971., a potom zapadnom, odnosno hrvatskom ćirilicom. Vladimir Mošin, Ćirilski rukopisi Jugoslavenske akademije. Zagreb, I, 1955, 10; Vladimir Mošin, Metodološke bilješke o tipovima pisama u ćirilici, Zagreb, Slovo 15-16, 1965, 177.. Međutim, Ć. Truhelka, dajući mu naziv bosančica, konstatira da je to samostalno pismo, potpuno neovisno o drugim južnoslavenskim pismima, koje se potpuno neovisno razvilo neposredno iz grčkog pisma.Ćiro Truhelka, Bosančica, Prinos bosanskoj paleografiji. Sarajevo, Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja, 1889, I, knj. IV, 65-83 U srednjovjekovnoj Bosni promjenjiva je bila državna granica i vjerska pripadnost, jedino je stalan bio narod koji je čuvao i njegovao svoj bosanski jezik kao osnovni izraz svog bića.U dokumentu koji govori o srebrenini koju je deponovao vojvoda Vladislav Kosača u Zadru 1474. godine među pladnjevima je i jedan veliki na kojem je utisnut vojvodin žig, ali i jedan na kojem je ispisana neka legenda bosanskim pismom; Marko Šunjić, O vojvodi Vladislavu Kosači i njegovoj srebrenini deponovanoj u Zadru, Sarajevo: Godišnjak Društva historičara Bosne i Hercegovine, 1988. god. XXXIX, 68; M. Šunjić, Bosna i Venecija, 387 Morfološka jednostavnost, narodni govor i ikavština, zasebnost grafijskih rješenja i način upotrebe (natpisi na stećcima) oblikovali su bosansko srednjovjekovno pismo - bosančicu. Postojanje srednjovjekovne bosanske države imalo je bitnog utjecaja na pravce duhovnog razvoja u kasnijem periodu, pošto je tada stvorena određena duhovna klima i kulturne vrijednosti koje su trajale i poslije njene propasti. Težnja bosanskih vladara za državnom i crkvenom neovisnošću udarila je pečat cjelokupnom kulturnom stvaralaštvu, između ostalog i književnom.Nažalost, malo od toga je do danas sačuvano, i to rukopisi koji nisu smetali učenju ortodoksne crkve. Osim toga, još u drugoj polovini XX stoljeća historičari umjetnosti zapazili su postojanje bosanske minijature. Najznačajniji rukopis sa tipičnom bosanskom minijaturom je Hvalov zbornik. Ovaj rukopis uz Miroslavljevo evanđelje spada među najljepše ukrašene bosanske rukopise. “Kod interpretacije ukrasa mora se poći od očigledne činjenice da je i ovdje riječ o spoju autohtone tradicije i uticaja Zapadne umjetnosti”,Planinka Mikulić, Bosanski i humski iluminirani rukopisi. Bosna franciscana, Sarajevo: 2000, god. VIII, br. 13, 172 što srednjovjekovnu Bosnu uvodi u krug evropskih kulturnih kretanja tog doba. Bosansko srednjovjekovlje je obilježeno specifičnim kulturnim stvaralaštvom sa trajno prisutnim tradicionalnim elementima protkanim stranim utjecajima. O specifičnostima u kulturnim tokovima istraživanja su uglavnom bila usmjerena na sagledavanje utjecaja Istoka i Zapada, kao i na prepoznavanju prisustva elemenata tih kultura na tlu Bosne i Hercegovine.Vesna Mušeta-Aščerić, Bosanski stil, jedna od osobenosti bosanskog srednjovjekovlja. Znakovi vremena, Sarajevo: jesen 2002, vol. 5, br. 17, 198-230. Autori su, doduše, primjećivali da se uz opće umjetničke stilove u bosanskom zlatarstvu, kao i u ostalim domenima kulturnog života srednjovjekovne Bosne, “očituje snažna domaća struja, koja se u pomanjkanju boljeg termina može nazvati narodnim stilom”.Pavao Anđelić, Doba srednjovjekovne bosanske države. u: Kulturna istorija BiH od najstarijih vremena do pada ovih zemalja pod osmansku vlast, II izdanje, Sarajevo: 1984, 536. Međutim, po P. Anđeliću, narodni stil je prepoznatljiv samo na pojedinim vrstama proizvoda, uglavnom na nakitu iz grobova i mješavina je indirektnih utjecaja bizantskog zlatarstva i dalmatinsko-hrvatske kulturne grupe kojoj je ovaj stil, po njemu, najbliži. Još su istraživači poput L. Thalloczya i K. Jirečeka ukazali na postojanje određenih specifičnosti u materijalnoj kulturi srednjovjekovne Bosne. Znatno kasnije V. Han, a potom i B. Radojković, proučavajući primijenjenu umjetnost na tlu Balkana, na osnovu dubrovačke građe, konstatuju da su Dubrovčani uočavali posebne karakteristike izrađevina iz Bosne, pa određujući im porijeklo, nazivali su ih bosanskim, a određujući im stil, naglašavali su da su izrađeni na bosanski način. Ta specifičnost u oblikovanju i ornamentisanju predmeta izrađenih od srebra, zlata i drugih dragocjenosti vidljiva je na posuđu, nakitu, oružju, pa i odjeći. Njihov izgled svjedočiVerena Han, La culture materiele des Balkans au Moyen Age a’ travers la dokumentation des Archives de Dubrovnik. Beograd: Balcanica III, 1972, 157-193; Bojana Radojković, Zapadni uticaji na primenjenu umetnost Bosne u XIV i XV veku. Radovi sa simpozijuma Srednjovjekovna Bosna i evropska kultura, Zenica: Muzej grada Zenice, 1973, 208. U pisanim dokumentima kao predmeti izrađeni bosanskim stilom spominju se: bosanske pozlaćene srebrene tacne velike i male, bosanske srebrene kašike, bosanski srebreni i kožni pojasevi, bosansko prstenje sa kamenjem, bosanski groši, bosanski štitovi i mačevi, bosansko platno, ženske haljine bosanskog kroja i dr. o specifičnom bosanskom stilu u umjetnosti, nastalom na tlu Bosne u XIV i XV stoljeću, stilu koji se “koristi izvedbenim elementima iz Mađarske, Francuske, Italije, Bizanta i islamske sjeverne Afrike, sjedinjujući ih na sebi svojstven način”.Marian Wenzel, Tradicija umjetničke obrade metala u Kraljevini Bosni, Bosanski stil na steć- cima i metalu. Sarajevo: 1999, 79. D. Kovačević-Kojić konstatira da se predmeti od srebra u dubrovačkoj građi označavaju kao “bosanski” samo ukoliko su izlazili van Bosne, da bi se razlikovali od istih predmeta izrađenih na neki drugi način.20 Desanka Kovačević-Kojić, Gradska naselja srednjovjekovne osanske države. Sarajevo: 1978, 306. i 310 Međutim, i pored toga, kod D. Kovačević-Kojić, koja se bavila gradskom privredom u srednjovjekovnim bosanskim gradovima, nije postojao interes za dalje elaboriranje ove pojave u dokumentima Dubrovačkog arhiva, kao nečeg specifičnog u gradskoj kulturi srednjovjekovne Bosne. Osvrnula se na ovu vrstu podataka samo utoliko što ih nije mogla zanemariti u okviru tema kojima se bavila.Desanka Kovačević, Prilog proučavanju zanatstva u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni. Sarajevo: Godišnjak društva istoričara BiH, X, 1959, 293. Pavo Živković također konstatuje da su u kulturi Bosne pred kraj srednjeg vijeka prepoznatljivi čitavi slojevi s obilježjima susjednih kultura, ali i naglašava da se u dokumentima susreću pojasevi i prstenovi rađeni na bosanski način, odjeća, pa čak i marame.Pavo Živković, Ekonomsko socijalne promjene u bosanskom društvu u XIV i XV stoljeću. Tuzla: 1986, 197-198. Društvenom razvoju srednjovjekovne Bosne pečat je davala i viteška kultura vladarskog i feudalnih dvorova.Dubravko Lovrenović, Na klizištu povijesti. Sveta kruna ugarska i Sveta kruna bosanska 1387-1463. Zagreb – Sarajevo: 2006, 469-477 U okviru bavljenja problemom urbaniteta u srednjovjekovoj Bosni u historiografiji pojavilo se nekoliko teorija, počevši od one koja u potpunosti negira postojanje urbanih sredina do teorije da je razvoj gradova u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni identičan onom u Evropi. Autori su uglavnom polazili od pitanja koliki i kakav je bio utjecaj zapadne ili jugoistočne Evrope na razvoj gradskih sredina u Bosni, upoređujući pokazatelje koji se odnose na način i vrijeme nastanka, njihov izgled i funkciju koju obavljaju. Gradova u Bosni srednjeg vijeka nije bilo po onima koji su na Bosnu doslovno prenosili kriterije na osnovu kojih je neko naselje imalo status grada na Zapadu (povelju o osnivanju, gradske slobode, crkvu/ katedralu i sl.). Drugi, pak, koji su nastojali dokazati da je razvoj gradova u Bosni, mada vremenski u zakašnjenju u odnosu na razvoj gradova u zapadnoj Evropi, bio brz i intenzivan i identičan razvoju gradova na Zapadu, smatrali su da je prva polovina XV stoljeća period procvata gradskog života u Bosni, period kada je proces urbanizacije u punom zamahu.D. Kovačević-Kojić, Gradska naselja, 346. 25 Vesna Mušeta-Aščerić, Sarajevo i njegova okolina u XV stoljeću, Između zapada i istoka. Sarajevo: 2005, 96-97. U sagledavanju nastanka i razvoja urbanih sredina na određenom prostoru ne može se polaziti od njihovog uklapanja u unaprijed stvorene teorijske sheme zapadnoevropskog srednjovjekovlja. Ovakav metodološki pristup nije dao pozitivne rezultate u istraživanju gradova u pojedinim sredinama, pa ni bosanskoj, u utvrđivanju njihove tipologije i klasifikacije. Neovisno o ranije utvrđenim standardima u zapadnoevropskoj historiografiji, neophodno je sagledati realnu sliku urbaniteta na određenom prostoru u određenom vremenu.Vesna Mušeta-Aščerić, Sarajevo i njegova okolina u XV stoljeću, Između zapada i istoka. Sarajevo: 2005, 96-97. Takvim metodološkim pristupom došlo se do definiranja pojma srednjovjekovnog bosanskog urbaniteta. U srednjovjekovnoj Bosni postojala su urbana naselja koja se mogu porediti s urbanim sredinama u zemljama istog historijskog razvoja. Bosna, naime, nimalo ne zaostaje u tom pogledu.Isto, 109-111. U srednjem vijeku crkvena samostalnost je podrazumijevala i političku neovisnost. S tim u vezi, sagledavana je i uloga Crkve bosanske u bosanskoj državi. Dok je po jednima Crkva bosanska bila «simbol i zalog njene samostalnosti»Sima Ćirković, Bosanska crkva u bosanskoj državi. u: Prilozi za istoriju BiH, I, Društvo i privreda srednjovjekovne bosanske države. Sarajevo: ANUBiH, Posebna izdanja, knj. LXXIX, ODN, knj. 17, 1987, 195-254., po drugima ona nije bila ravnopravan partner Katoličkoj crkvi i stoga nije mogla poslužiti kao instrument vladanja. Njena uloga pri tome se svodi na arbitriranje između bosanskih kraljeva i vlastele.Dubravko Lovrenović, Uticaj Ugarske na odnos crkve i države u srednjevjekovnoj Bosni. u: Sedam stoljeća bosanskoh franjevaca 1291-1991. Zbornik radova. Franjevačka teologija u Sarajevu. Samobor: 1994, 69. i 79. Činjenica je da sazrijevajući institucionalno i pretvarajući se u prvoj polovini XIII stoljeća u samostalnu Crkvu bosansku, sa zasebnim hijerarhijskim ustrojstvom,29 Pejo Ćošković, Ustrojstvo crkve bosanske. u: Zbornik fra Anđela Zvizdovića, SarajevoFojnica: 2000, 61-83; Pejo Ćošković, Crkva bosanska u XV. stoljeću. Sarajevo: 2005 dakle u vrijeme kada se jasno oblikovao vjerski razgraničeni prostor Pravoslavne i Katoličke crkve, ukliještena između njih, Crkva bosanska je osporavana i od jednih i od drugih. Njeno postojanje, njeno specifično ustrojstvo, hijerarhija i učenje neosporne su činjenice, kao što je neosporna i njena uloga u ukupnom društvenom životu srednjovjekovne Bosne. Ima mišljenja da je Crkva bosanska (bila) “najjači činitelj društvene individualnosti srednjovjekovne Bosne”.T. Raukar, Hrvatsko srednjovjekovlje, 282. Zaključak Da bismo spoznali šta je baština srednjeg vijeka, a šta kasnijih perioda,posebno historiografije XIX i XX stoljeća u ukupnosti historijskog razvoja BiH, neophodno je prije svega sagledati osobenosti bosanskog srednjovjekovlja. Sadašnjost uveliko određuje smjer historijskog istraživanja i o njoj ovise historijska spoznaja i historičar. Da bismo razumjeli sadašnjost,V. Mušeta-Aščerić, Razumijevanje sadašnjosti kroz prošlost. Prilozi Instituta za istoriju, 30, Sarajevo: 2001, 7-23. moramo poznavati prošlost, a tek nakon toga moguće je sagledati značaj bosanskog srednjovjekovlja u našoj savremenosti. Drugim riječima, da bismo mogli ocijeniti značaj bosanskog srednjovjekovlja u ukupnom historijskom razvoju Bosne i Hercegovine, moramo najprije utvrditi šta je bosansko društvo u razdoblju nacionalnih integracija u XIX stoljeću moglo preuzeti od te baštine i ugraditi u vlastitu osnovu, odnosno koja su to osnovna obilježja bosanskog srednjovjekovlja koja se mogu smatrati sastavnim dijelom cjelovitog historijskog razvoja Bosne i Hercegovine. Neki oblici ove baštine prepoznatljivi su i danas (prostorne, društvene i kulturne osobenosti), naravno izmijenjene u kasnijem historijskom razvoju, dok drugi, tipični za srednjovjekovlje, nisu mogli opstati (Crkva bosanska, staleška pripadnost). Društveni i politički prostor i državnopravna samostalnost, ljudi i njihovo stvaralaštvo, kultura i umjetnost, spomenička baština i duhovnost, te integrativno djelovanje Bosanske crkve jesu srednjovjekovni temelji na koje se u času nacionalnih integracija moglo osloniti moderno bosansko društvo, ali nije. Historija treba dati odgovor i na pitanje zašto. Ipak, neosporna je činjenica da je bez te baštine naša bosanska savremenost nezamisliva; ona postoji i treba je povezati u cjelinu bosanskog identiteta. O značaju srednjovjekovlja u ukupnosti historijskog razvitka neke zemlje Žak Le Gof, čini se, daje najbolji odgovor, jer po njemu – ”...to je razdoblje koje nam najbolje omogućuje da shvatimo naše korene i naše raskide u našoj zbunjenoj modernosti, u našoj potrebi da razumemo promenu i preobražaj, koji je bit istorije kao nauke i kao življenog iskustva.”Žak Le Gof, Za jedan drugi srednji vek, Vreme, rad i kultura zapada. Novi Sad: 1997, 9. THE ROLE OF THE BOSNIAN MIDDLE AGES IN THE BUILDING OF BOSNIAN-HERZEGOVINIAN IDENTITY (Summary) In order to understand what is the heritage of the Middle Ages and what is the heritage of later periods, especially that of 19th and 20th century historiography, within the general historical development of Bosnia and Herzegovina, it is necessary to observe the specifics of the Bosnian Middle Ages. The present determines the course of historical research and historical knowledge and the historian depend on it. In order to understand the present we have to know the past and only after that it is possible to grasp the importance of medieval Bosnia in our modernity. In other words, in order to evaluate the importance of medieval Bosnia in the general historical development of Bosnia and Herzegovina we must determine what could the Bosnian society inherit of this heritage during the process of national integrations in the 19th century. We also must specify which of these basic determinants represent an integral part of the general development of Bosnia and Herzegovina. Some forms of this heritage are recognizable today (spatial, social and cultural specifics), naturally changed during the course of later historical development, whereas other typical medieval forms could not survive (Bosnian Church, class belonging). Social and political space and state independence, people and their creativity, culture and art, monumental heritage and spirituality, and the integrative work of the Bosnian Church are the medieval foundations that the modern Bosnian society could have leaned on during the time of national integrations, but it did not. History should provide an answer to the question why. Nevertheless, it is an undeniable fact that without this heritage our Bosnian modernity is unthinkable; it exists and should be incorporated in the wholeness of Bosnian identity. About the significance of the Middle Ages in the historical development of a certain country Jacques Le Goff, it seems, provides the best answer, because, according to him this is the period “… that we are best able to understand our roots in, as well as our breaks with, the past; our troubled modernity; and our need to understand change, the stock-in-trade of history, both as a science and as we experience it.”